I should have married your mother
by D.M.A.S
Summary: But well my mind got stuck on that sentence Sam says in the end 'I should've married your mother'. Well what could've happened if he did? Would Cath have ever met Ed or Gil or would she end up as crime scene investigator? Would she have Lindsey?...Ch 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them...

Rating: K+

Thanx: To you all for watching CSI and your great fan fics, of course.

Summary: ''I should've married your mother'' What if he did back then?

AN: I watched 'burked' again yesterday. It's ironical if you watch 'burked' when you've already watched 'inside the box'. But well my mind got stuck on that sentence Sam says in the end 'I should've married your mother'. Well what could've happened if he did? Would Cath have ever met Ed or Gil or would she end up as crime scene investigator? Would she have Lindsey?...And if Gil never met Catherine would Sara be his girlfriend?...All those questions were suddenly in my mind so I thought why not making a fan fic about it...

Chapter 1

...It's 10 a.m. on a monday morning. As her alarm clock starts beeping she's already wake. She pushes the end button and slowly gets up. She puts on her morning gown hanging usually at her bedroom door. She walks once more to her bed just to stare out of the window down at the beautiful skyline of Las Vegas. Eventually she walks out of her bedroom and downstairs to her dining room across the huge hall. As she enters the dining room her breakfast is already set on the table.

''Good morning Ashlee''

''Morning Miss Braun''

''How often do I need to tell you that you can call me Catherine?''

''Sorry Miss- ehm, Catherine''

''So you slept well Catherine?''

''Yea I did and you?''

An hour later she steps out of her 'house'. If you can call a so huge villa a 'house'. And gets into her Lexus SC 430. She's driving down many roads til she reaches Fremont Street. She parks her car at her space infront of the tangiers. She gets out of her car and walks into the casino which officially already is hers. Her dad gave it to her because she's the eldest of his three children and her brothers are good in buisness but not as smart and nice as their sister.

''Morning dad''

''Morning mugs''

''How was your day so far dad?''

''Well as always good-''

Then there is a phone call for Sam Braun.

''I need to get to the lobby if I'm not back in 3 minutes just come there, k?''

''K dad, see you then''

He walks to the lobby and sees a police officer and someone from forensics.

''Morning, how can I help you?''

''Morning Mister Braun, we're sorry but your son Tony was found by his gardener in the morning and he's dead. I'm sorry.''

He takes a deep breath then asks, ''do you have any suggestions who killed him?''

''No, that's why we wanted to meet you.''

Just then Catherine and Walt appear in their way.

''These are my other children Catherine and Walt Braun''

''Nice to meet you''

''Nice to meet you too''

They exchange handshakes.

''My name is Jim Brass and that's Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab''

She takes a seat next to her father on the opposite of Dr. Grissom. 'This guy from forensics is really cute', she thinks...

A week later after they found out that Walt Braun has murdered his brother Tony Braun Gil is walking down the corridor of the lab as he suddenly bumped into his girlfriend Sara Sidle. After they apologized he walks down the hallway to the lab while he's thinking about his relationship to Sara and about Catherine Braun. He knows he can't get involved with a suspect but the case is done now and this woman is really nice and sexy and she seems to be friendly and well yea he loves Sara but not the way he always thought love would be.

After breakfast that morning he drives Sara home.

''Sara I'm sorry but this, us, I can't anymore, I mean you're a great friend but it's not love what I feel for you''

''I'm glad it is you starting this cause I wanted to tell you that I fell in love with Nick a few days ago.''

''So friends?''

''K, friends''

He hadn't thought his conversation would be that easy. After bringing Sara home he drives to the tangiers. He needs to tell the Brauns that they knew who killed Tony and that he's sorry for them.

A few minutes later, at the tangiers, at the lobby.

''Hi I'm Gil Grissom from the crime lab may I talk to Sam and Catherine Braun?''

''Just a second sir''

2 minutes later Catherine and Sam walk towards him.

''Hi Mr. Grissom''

''Hi, I just wanted to be sure that you're alright, I mean Walt is arrested for murdering his brother. That isn't particulary normal. I'm so sorry for you''

''Thank you. I need to go to a meeting. But Cath can you show Mr. Grissom the casino?''

''Sure dad, if he wants to see it?''

''I'd be honored''

''See you later then dad and keep an eye on mum.''

''I'll do''

Half an hour later Catherine and Gil walk past some gambling tables.

''I know it's a bit early but I don't have anybody else to ask, I know we don't know each other so long but I thought I could ask you-''

''Your rambling just say what you want me to ask?''

''A friend of mine who is also one of my co-worker is getting married on Saturday and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me''

''Sounds great I'd love to go there with you''

''How long do you have to work today?''

''I don't have to work today''

''You wanna eat something with me?''

''I'm starving and sounds great, I'd love to eat with you Dr. Grissom''

''Please call me Gil, I mean no one ever calls me Gil but that's because I don't want anyone to do so''

''And may I ask why you honored me to do so?''

''Because you're not like all those other people and I don't know but somehow I think I've known you forever''

''It's strange but I thought the same about you''

''Really?''

''Yea I did''

''May I ask you out to dinner Miss Braun?''

''Thanks it would be my pleasure and it's Cath''

''So lets go''

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_summary: What if Sam had married her mother?  
AN: For more information see chapter 1_

Chapter 2

20 minutes later at the Bellagio restaurant inside the hotel/casino they are talking about everything and nothing.

''So you were born here in Vegas and never lived anywhere else?''

''No I didn't. What about you?''

''Well, I was born here too and I studied here too. After that I was in San Francisco for about 5 years and than I came back to good old Vegas. Did you study too at NLVU here?''

''Yeah actually, I studied forensics even if I knew I'd never need to work 'cause my dad never really wanted me too and as time went by I forgot about it and lived my life like I do today but a few month ago I reminded myself and now that dad can't forbit it anymore I asked if I can get a job at the crime lab and well today in the morning I got a letter from them but I haven't opened it yet-''

''You have that letter here?''

''yeah why I do''

''I'm ecxited too and if you don't open it you'll maybe never find out if they'd want you there or not''

''Ok, but can you open it, I know it's childish but I just can't do that''

''k, I'll open it''

She gives him the letter. He opens it and read aloud,

''...Dear Catherine Braun, we're pleased ...please be at the front desk on monday evening/night at 11pm... please ask for Gil Grissom, he'll be your supervisor and boss... we're honored to have someone with your skills here at our lab...''

''What? I ? They really want me? They put me in your team?...''

''Yea it seems to be so. Actually my boss told me that I'll have a new team member on monday but he hadn't told me a name yet, well congrats Cath'' He stands up and hugs her.

''O my god, I can't believe it.'' Slowly a few tears fall down to her cheeks.

''Cath, what is it? Something wrong?''

''Well it's just..is there a policy at the department..I mean if there is that would mean I can't date you at least a second time-''

''No there isn't any, so you wanna have another drink for your promotion?''

''Well in that case yea, and Gil when shell I be ready tomorrow for the wedding?''

''I'll pick you up at 10am, k?''

''Sure, it's funny you know a few hours before I thought about how I could get your number and now I'm going to see you everyday, isn't it ironical?''

''Well yea, and I was going to ask you the same question.''

...next day 10am,

He drives infront of her house just as she's about to walk out of the front door.

''Well that one is good, we should get used to it''

''We really should, good morning beautiful''

''You don't look that bad yourself''

''Well thank you madam''

He doesn't really think about it he says so himself 'it's now or never'

So he leans in and kisses her soft on her lips. Suprisingly for him she doesn't pull back and returns the kiss.

''Wow that was-''

''Don't, I know it was awesome, so am I now allowed to pronounce you my girlfriend, Mam?''

''Yea prince charming you are allowed to. So wanna get going?''

''Sure'', he replies and his hand slips on the small of her back as they start going to his car, as she suddenly stops him and asks, ''well I know that you wanna drive me there but as you told me it is a casual wedding and you've always been the one infront of your friends who was never the lucky one, do you mind if you'd drive my car, I mean I really like teasing people with such things and it would be a not that bad indruduction to my co-workers, so?''

''I'd love to do that I mean their faces will be priceless, I mean they don't even expect that I have a date for the wedding so let's have some fun teasing them''

20 minutes later at a church in Hendersen

Nick, Greg and Sara are talking and laughing outside the church together they're waiting for their supervisor to arrive.

''He won't fail Warrick's wedding, would he?'', Greg asks.

''No he wouldn't- wait is that Gris...can't be I mean since when is he having a Lexus... and who's that Lady beside him? Greg just pinch me man''

''Outsh, what the hell Greg''

''You said''

''I know what I said, did you see that too, it can't be Gris, right?''

''Well, I can't believe my eyes either, man''

A few minutes later, the Lexus parks in a space near the church.

Gil gets out and opens the door for Cath.

''Do you think they've already seen us?''

''I guess they have, so let's get going and tease them''

''My pleasure''

She wraps her arm around his waist as does he.

They walk to the three people waiting infront of the church.

''Woa, man, Gris, you wanna introduce us to your girlfriend?'', Greg teases him.

''Sara, Nick, Greg this is Catherine Braun my new girlfriend and your new co-worker, Catherine, this are Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.''

They exchange handshakes as Greg eventually asks,

''You didn't say grilfriend Gris, did you?''

''Yea I did say girlfriend Greg'', is all he answers as he takes Cath's hand in his and they walk into the church, he adds, ''we won't miss the wedding, would we?''

As they walked past the churchdoor Sara asks,

''Have I dreamed this right now? First he told us she's our new co-worker and his GIRLFRIEND and what scars me most he's Grissom.''

''I guess we have to live with the new Gris and she seems to be nice, doesn't she?''

''Yeah she seems to be really nice, but wait a minute, did he call her Braun, like Sam Braun, the casino guy?''

''Yea he did, hasn't Sam a daughter?''

''Yea he has. Hasn't Gris worked the case last week where his son was killed?''

''I know what you mean I guess that explains how they've met but it doesn't explain the girlfriend-thing''

''Well maybe we'll find something more about it today.''

''I guess we should go in''

''yea let's go''

half an hour later

''Do you Warrick Brown want to take Holly Gribbs as your lawfully wedded wife?''

''I do''

And do you Holly Gribbs want to take Warrick Brown as your lawfully wedded husband?''

''I do''

''So I now pronounce you as husband and wife, You may kiss the bride''

Catherine stands up. So does Gil like everyone else to cheer and give them their congratulations.

''How long have they known eachother?''

''About 1 and a half year. And I nearly forgot but she's one of our co-workers too.''

''So they met at their job?''

''Yea, as Holly started working for us I send her with Warrick to a case and they had a very good relationship right from the start.''

''Sounds like a fairytale''

''I guess it is.''

She looks deep in his blue eyes.

''Gil, it's just like I've known you forever''

He gives in and kisses her.

''I know what you mean''

Everyone has already left the church and followed Warrick and Holly to their home to celebrate. So it's just Cath and Gil inside the church and well yea the musician is there too and he can't not overhear their conversation.

''So Cath, that we both have the feeling we've know each other forever, I thought we could skip that dating time, what I wanna say is Catherine Braun would you do me the hornor and become my wife?''

Tears start streaming down her cheeks.

''Yes, Yes I do, if that means that I'll be together with you for always''

''Yes that's what I mean''

They loose themselves in a deep passionate kiss as the musician starts softly to play 'save the best for last'. It's so soft that they hear it just as in a dream in the background.

''But I have one condition Gil, honey''

He takes a deep breath, '' yeah Cath what is it?''

''We're going to get married right now''

''You mean in one of those little white chapels round here?''

''Yea I mean for most people it's not important but for us it's different I mean we live in Vegas and Vegas isn't a normal city and we aren't normal people either... so it isn't most people's dream to get married in a little white chapel but for me it's perfect''

''Me too you're right there we are different''

''And I guess they won't even miss you at the celebration I mean they'd sure expect that you won't show up''

''I guess so, so Miss Braun let's go getting married''

Half an hour later inside a little white chapel

''I now pronounce you us husband and wife you may kiss the bride''

Gil bends down and kisses his newly wedded wife.

''So Dr. Grissom I guess we'll have to have our honeymoon sometime later this year what about christmas in Paris?''

''Well, Mrs. Grissom that sounds very good to me''

2 days later, monday at 11pm

Together they walk laughing into the crime lab as they walk near the breakroom Gil stops her and whispers

''You wanna tell them?''

''I guess that's your part'', she grins teasingly.

Together they enter the breakroom

''Night everyone''

''Night you too''

''This is your new co-worker, well you already met Cath on saturday, Warrick, Holly, this is Catherine Grissom, she's new at our lab and tonight Cath is going to work with me, Nick, Sara, Greg you have a 419 at a grocerystore in Hendersen, Warrick, Holly you have a db at the Bellagio and Cath I'll first show you the lab and then let's see what else there is to do''

Then Gil puts his arm around Cath and guides her to his office.

Greg eventually asks his co-workers,

''Did he just say Catherine Grissom?''

''Like in Gil Grissom?''

-TBC-(you wanna have another chappie?)


End file.
